Hey Brother (Hey Sister)
by WildeChild17
Summary: Christina shows up in Metal City after the final battle with Nemesis. In pain and injured, Christina just wants to see her brother again. She gets more than she expected. Two shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Part One of two! Where in Christina shows up at WBBA HQ injured.**

* * *

_"The Bladers who had joined together to fight the battle of good and evil, have all returned to Metal City to recover. Currently, they're unavailable to give any comments on the news, but we'll let you know as the story progresses."_

_They're in Metal City. I can get to Metal City. I just need to see him. Maybe now... Maybe he'll be willing to talk to me,_ Christina thought, the words of the reporter ringing in her ears. When she had watched news broadcast the day before, seen the clips from the actual fight, she hadn't been able to stop the hope from flaring in her chest, at seeing her brother.

Of course... that hope could have been a spike of pain, too, considering her current state of health...

Christina grit her teeth and ignored it. While her ribs felt like they were on fire, and her head pounded, Christina was determined and too prideful to let something like broken bones prevent her from understanding _why _Chris had turned so... _heartless. _

"May I help you?"

Christina blinked, white spots dotting her vision, as she took in the person before her. She recognized the other teen as Hikaru Hisama, a competitor from Battle Bladers, and current secretary for the Japan branch of the WBBA.

Hikaru finally looked up from her datapad, and ran her gaze over Christina's form, before settling on her face. Her eyes widened a bit, surprise and recognition.

"Oh! You- You're Christina Cadelle! Chris' sister, from Beyster Island!" Hikaru breathed, before she frowned, "Are- Are you okay, Christina? You look..."

Christina smiled a bit, grimacing, "I'm fine. Just like everyone else, a bit shook up since the whole... Nemesis... thing..."

Breathing was becoming hard. Christina's chest ached, and the white spots were turning black.

"I just... is it possible... f- for me t- to see my... my brother?" Christina heaved out. She coughed, turning away, "E- Excuse me?"

"Are you alright? You're not injured, are you?" Hikaru asked, worriedly, "Should I call a doctor?"

"N- No," Christina managed to say, between coughs. "I- I'm fine- really-"

Christina coughed again, fear rising as a metallic taste filled her mouth. She pulled her hand away from her lips, seeing her palm speckled with red blood.

"Oh... Oh, on second thought..." Christina said, faintly. Before she could say anything else, though, her eyes rolled up into her head as she pitched towards the floor.

The last thing she heard was Hikaru's voice.

_"Someone call an ambulance!"_

* * *

Christina woke up slowly, feeling nothing but pain. She squeezed her eyes tight, a low groan rising up her throat. God, the pain in her chest was terrible, the throbbing of her head not much better, thanks to the bright lights.

There was movement, clothes rustling and a cautious step towards her.

"Crissie?"

Christina's eyes flew open, and she jolted up, only to cry out in pain and curl up as her ribcage felt like it was on fire.

She would know, considering the burns she had littering her back. Stupid forest fires...

Pushing that memory away, Christina raised her head and peeled her eyes open, squinting at the silouhette standing next to her. As her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room, the figure stepped closer.

"Chris?" Christina breathed, hardly daring to believe it, "I- I'm not dreaming, am I? You're here?"

"Yeah, I am," Chris assured her, looking relieved. That relief quickly turned to a scowl, "You, though, are in the damn hospital, and nearly_ gave me a heart attack_!"

"What?" Christina asked, bewildered. She took in her surroundings for the first time. Sure enough, she was laying on a hospital bed, surrounded by hospital equipment, in a hospital room, "... When did I get here?"

"After you passed out in the WBBA lobby! Seriously, Christina, a concussion! Five broken ribs, one of which had punctured your left lung! A sprained knee! What the hell were you thinking?! What the hell even happened to you?!"

Christina's brow furrowed as she thought about it. Then, she remembered, "Oh, right... the building fell on top of me."

Chris stared at her, "What."

"An earthquake... Nemesis caused it, I would guess," Christina shrugged, wincing. "The building I was in had looked sturdy enough... guess I was wrong..."

"You think," Chris said, flatly.

"By the time I dragged myself out... sky was clear again," Christina continued, oblivious to the look she was getting from her brother. "And then I heard the Legendary Bladers had came back to Metal City and I just-" Abruptly, she remembered why she had forgone immeadiate medical treatement, and she looked over at Chris, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Her voice dropped, cracking on the last few words. She ducked her head, her blonde hair falling around her to shield her face.

Chris sighed. He moved, Christina listening to the sound of liquid being poured into a cup, before Chris handed her a glass of water.

"Drink this, please. Docs said you're dehydrated. They've got you on a saline drip," Chris told her.

Christina took the glass, sipping gingerly at it. The cool liquid felt like a blessing to her dry and scratchy throat. Before she knew it, she had drained the whole thing. She blinked, surprised.

Chris took the empty glass from her, flipping it through the air, before catching it and setting it back down on the rolling table. He turned, dragging a chair over directly to Christina's bedside, before sitting down.

"I forgot you do the flip thing," Christina admitted, quietly.

Chris blinked, glanced at the cup he had just flipped, and then huffed, shaking his head, "Honestly? Second nature. I don't even realize when I do it."

Christina nodded, "What happened after I passed out?"

"Well, after you passed out in the lobby," Chris began. "Hikaru first called an ambulance, before sending security for me. By the time I got downstairs, the ambulance had arrived and the EMTs were working stabilizing you. I rode with you here to the hospital, where they wheeled you directly into surgery for the punctured lung. You were in surgery for about three hours."

Christina grimaced. That explained why coughed up blood, then.

"You had a concussion, but no brain swelling or damage, thankfully," Chris continued. He gestured to Christina's legs, and Christina self consiously shifted, wincing as her right knee flared up in pain, "When you start walking again, the docs will want you in a brace. You tore some muscles in your knee."

"Makes sense," Christina muttered. "Anything else?"

"You've been asleep for the last two days. I've also got a few questions about _past _injuries the doctors listed," Chris said, darkly. Christina winced, "But that can wait until later, when you don't look like you're about to keel over from exhaustion."

"I-" Christina started. When Chris gave her a look, "You're... you're not gonna leave, are you?"

Chris had the decency to look guilty, "No, Christina. I'm not leaving you again."

"You promise?"

"Promise," Chris nodded, seriously. "Now, go to sleep. If I'm not here when you wake up, I'm not far, I swear."

"... Okay," With that, Christina gingerly settled back onto her bed. Now that the emotional toll had caught up to her, she realized just how _tired _she was, and was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

* * *

When Christina woke up again, she didn't bother to open her eyes. She could tell the room was darker, and even the outside noise in the hallway was quieter. It must be night time, then, she reasoned. She laid still, listening, not moving when the door to her room opened and low voices reached her hears.

"- you've been here for almost week now, of course we came to make sure you're okay," One voice said. It was vaguely familiar...

"You didn't have to come," Chris sounded defeated, but vaguely amused. "I'm fine, really. A little tired, given the fact I've been sleeping in a chair, but fine otherwise."

"It's why we brought coffee," the first voice said, and Christina caught the scent of said liquid.

Christina instantly sat up, eyes flying open, "Yes, please."

The redhead yelped in surprise, jumping back and bumping into the hulking brunette behind him. Chris only sighed and shook his head.

"No," Chris said. "Caffiene is a no, right now, Crissie." He paused, "I didn't think you liked coffee?"

"You haven't been home in almost a year and a half, what would you know?" Christina shot back. She noted that the brunette held four coffees in a to go tray, "Besides, I count four cups. Four people. Please, Chris?"

"_No_," Chris stressed, firmly. He snatched two cups from said to go tray, and then looked at his sister-

He froze under the puppy eyes she was giving him. Hands clasped under her chin, just the slightest pout on her lips.

"... No," Chris visibly wavered.

Christina widened her eyes, drawing her eyebrows up and sticking her lower lip out just a bit.

"... Oh, fine," Chris groaned. "I hope you like it black, cause that's what these two brought."

"Eh, good enough," Christina shrugged, taking the offered cup. She took a sip, and finally turned to the other two figures in the room. She blinked, "Oh, it's Brains and Brawn."

The redhead spluttered, "Excuse you?!"

Brawn- and now, Christina recognized him as one of the Legendary Bladers- looked vaguely amused.

"That's what I've been calling you two in my head, since Beyster Island, and I didn't exactly catch your names..." Christina trailed off, shifting herself to lean back against the pillows. She winced only a little, the pain now just a dull throb to the searing pain it had been...

"How long have I been asleep, this time?" Christina frowned.

"Two days. It's Friday," Chris answered. "Mom and dad want to have a little talk with you, when you get the chance to call them."

"... I'm _so_ grounded," Christina whispered, eyes wide.

Chris shrugged, "If it makes you feel better, so am I. That's the most I ever heard mom curse."

"So, you're Chris' sister, huh?" The redhead caught Christina's attention, moving to grab one of the chairs in the room. He spun it around, straddling it and perching his arms over the back of it, "Christina, right?"

"Yeah. Uh, tell me your and your friend's name, again?" Christina asked, as the brunette handed the redhead a coffee cup, before sitting down himself, on the couch that lined the far wall.

"Bao," The redhead answered, before pointing at his friend. "And that's Aguma. He's-"

"One of the Legendary Bladers?" Christina guessed what he was fixing to say. At the looks she got, she shrugged, "I saw the news reports, like everyone else."

Christina fell silent, then, listening as the trio began talking among themselves. She picked at the black plastic lid of her coffee cup, frowning in thought. There was something about Bao, something that reminded her of someone she had once met...

Abruptly, she sat up, snapping her fingers as she finally put together the pieces, "_You're _Kuro's little brother!"

Bao, who had been taking a sip of his own coffee, did a spit take. It was almost comical, especially when behind the redhead, Aguma choked on his own drink.

Christina waited, patiently, as Bao recovered from a coughing fit, before he straightened to fix her with a look, "Kuro?!"

"Yeah! Kuro Blackheart?" Christina asked, nodding, "Black and silver hair, gold eyes, about six feet tall? Dresses like a Goth rockstar of some sort, and has a Bey called Death Fernis?"

Bao's mouth opened and closed, several times. He looked quite like a gaping fish.

"She's alive?" He finally settled on, looking bewildered.

"Should she not be?" Christina blinked.

"No! I mean- Yes! I mean- when did you see her?!"

Christina frowned, "Um... I met her about seven months ago? When I was on one of my own missions... she and I traveled together, for about two months. The last I heard from her, she was headed back to China to watch a tournament of some sort..."

Bao went pale, and he turned in his chair to look at Aguma, "The Tag Team Tournament was five months ago."

Aguma nodded, apparently having come to the same conclusion, "She was more than likely there."

"W- Why didn't she...?" Bao sounded utterly heartbroken, "If I had known..."

"I think she was at Beyster Island..." Christina muttered, more to herself. She stared at the sheets of her bed, ignorant to how both Bao and Aguma snapped their heads up to stare at her, "At least... I think that was her Bey that took out that one group..."

Christina looked up, blinking at the stares she was being fixed with, "What?"

Chris sighed, "Still blunt as ever I see." He stood up, gesturing at Bao and Aguma, "Alright you two, get. Christina needs her rest."

"But-" Bao began, standing.

"You can pester her about your family issues when she gets _out _of the hospital," Chris glared a little. "And if you try and argue with me, I'll make sure to keep you so busy you can't find the time to talk with Crissie."

Aguma stood, then, "That's fine. We can wait."

"Wha- No, wait, I want answers!" Bao exclaimed, but Aguma simply shook his head and grabbed Bao's shoulder, pulling him towards the door, "Hey! Aguma! Let me go! _Aguma_!"

"See you later, Chris," Aguma called over his shoulder, as the door shut behind him and Bao. Silence fell over the Cadelle siblings for a moment, before Chris broke it.

Chris turned to give Christina a deadpan look, "You just love causing drama, don't you?"

Christina shrugged, and hid a smirk as she took a sip of her coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

**part two! Christina finally feels like things are turning around. also, a chat with our resident Beylin Fist boys**

* * *

When Christina was released from the hospital two days later, she was more than ready to grab a room at a hotel. Instead, Chris rolled his eyes and dragged her to WBBA HQ.

Ryo Hagane took one look at her, and offered one of the many rooms in the dorms. She ended up in the one across the hall from her brother- weather that was on purpose or not, Christina did not know.

Of course, moving in dorms, meant she had to deal with the insanity that followed. Thankfully, though, Christina was a bit of an expert in such things, given her own hectic life.

On her first morning, Christina woke up to shouting and crashing in the hallway. It was just after nine in the morning, which, given she had fallen asleep at eight the night before, was an absolute wonder she had slept that long. Still, she stumbled out of bed and to the door, opening it and stepping out into the hallway-

Christina yelped, startled, as a blur of green, blue, and black slammed into her, knocking her to the ground.

"Wha' the literal fuck?!" Christina shouted, grimacing in pain, "Fuckin' hell, man!"

Masamune Kadoya groaned, as he untangled himself from both the rolling chair and from Gingka Hagane, "Ohhh... that hurt."

"Ya fuckin' think, jackasses?!" Christina shouted, hissing. She raised her shirt up, checking her bandages and groaning when she saw blood speckling the white, "Ah, fuck, I think I ripped my stitches."

"Uhh... Who are- Oh!" Gingka sat up, eyes wide, "Christina! Oh, man, sorry about that! We didn't mean to run into you!"

Christina just gave him an unimpressed look, dropping her shirt, "Point me in the direction of the infirmary so I can get checked out and I'll consider us even."

"Uh..." Gingka blinked, "Will you tell the docs what happened?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Christina deadpanned.

"Ah, please don't!" Masamune yelped, sitting up, "If you tell Nef what happened, she'll tell Madoka, and then Madoka will be mad at us!"

"Tough luck," Christina rolled her eyes. "Shoulda thought of that before you came barreling through the hallway like bats outta hell. What were you even doing?"

"... Wheelie chair race?" Gingka chuckled, sheepishly, rubbing his head, "But, you're right. We shouldn't have been doing it. Infirmary is on the second floor, Christina."

Christina grunted, "Thanks."

.

.

.

After her trip to the infirmary, and meeting Nefertiti Storm Nile Storm's (of Wild Fang, wow) older sister and a nurse that had come in all the way from Cairo to help with the Legendary Bladers' recovery, Christina made her way back to her room to get changed. After that, Christina went to the common rooms.

There, she was greeted with the sight of Madoka Amano chewing out Gingka and Masamune. Both teens looked rightfully cowed, considering the circumstances. Several other people were scattered around, watching.

"- could have put her back in the hospital, you idiots!" Madoka snapped, "When Chris finds out, he'll be after your heads!"

"If they're lucky," Christina drawled, placing her hands on her hips. She made a note to go out and get some clothes, considering she only had the ones she had had in her backpack, "For all ah know him, Chris might jus' jump straight to leavin' ya dead in a ditch somewhere."

Masamune and Gingka exchanged nervous looks.

Christina let them stew for a moment, before grinning, "Ah, don't worry 'bout it boys. I won't tell Chris anythin'."

"Won't tell me what?" Chris appeared in the doorway behind Christina, and Christina reveled in how Masamune and Gingka jumped away with twin yelps.

"Nothin' you don't need to concern yaself over, Chris," Christina waved a hand, and made her way into the kitchen off of the common room. "I'm jus' establishin' why the fools aroun' here need ta be careful wi' how they treat me!"

"... Chris, your sister is scary," Masamune said.

Christina grinned as she heard Chris sigh, "I know."

* * *

Within three days, Christina had done just that: established her place and presence among everyone in the building.

Day one was a success, as Masamune and Gingka were cautious in doing anything reckless around her. Day two, Yuu and Tithi came bouncing up to her, bright eyed, and asking if she'd like to help them with a prank. Never one to say no to a good prank, Christina agreed, watching in glee as King walked around the dorms with bright pink hair.

Chris gave her a look, one that clearly showed he remembered her pranking days when they were younger, and that he was resigning himself to fate. Still, he smiled at her, and shook his head in amusement.

Day three, Christina found herself having a girl's day out with Madoka, Hikaru, and Nefertiti. By the end of the day, she'd filled her closet, and treated herself by buying a few CDs that she knew her brother would enjoy as well. When he'd asked how she still remembered his love for Skynyrd, Christina had just rolled her eyes and left him to mumble.

All in all, the three days were busy as she got to know everyone. She'd never have thought that she'd have so many people she'd call friends, let alone reconnecting with her brother so easily. Still, there were two people she had yet to see that she knew was only a matter of time before she did.

Christina was approached by the Beylin Fist duo while she was in the common rooms, that Thursday. It was quiet, as Team Dungeon, Gingka, Yuu, Tithi, and Kenta were all out. Chris, Yuki, and Dynamis had left earlier to go down to the B-Pit, more than likely to see the progress of Madoka's repairs on the Legendary Beys. Tsubasa, Ryo, and Hikaru were in the middle of a meeting of some sort, and Kyoya was out with Nefertiti and his own brother- something about the two Tategami's moving out and getting a place of their own.

So, Christina wasn't very surprised when a familiar redhead sat on the couch next to her. She raised an eyebrow at the book she was reading, and hummed to aknowledge his presence. The room was silent for a few moments, before someone caved.

"At this rate, you'll never get what you want to know, Bao," Aguma sighed, leaning with his arms crossed on the back of the couch.

"I'm trying to get my thoughts together, thank you very much!" Bao hissed back.

Christina turned the page of her book, and then dog eared the corner. She set the book down, and turned her attention to the duo glaring at each other. It reminded her vaguely of herself and Chris.

"Was it common for Kuro to give nicknames to people?" Christina asked, first. Both teen turned their heads to look at her, "I'm asking because I don't think she ever used my name once the whole time we traveled with each other."

Bao snorted, and Aguma sighed, "Oh, yeah, that was her alright. The day she used your actual name was the day she kicked you to curb. That happened a lot, in the fortress."

"So, even you two had nicknames?" Christina raised an eyebrow. She frowned, "Wait... she referred to a couple of people a lot- Red and Spikes?"

Aguma groaned, "I'd nearly forgotten that..."

"Let's be honest though. Your hair does resemble a porcupine," Bao smirked.

"Shut it, _red_," Aguma shoved at the younger. Bao only ducked, chuckling.

"What did she call you?" Bao asked, curiously.

Christina rolled her eyes, "Blondie, Blonde Bimbo..." She glanced over towards both doors, checking to make sure no one was coming, and then lowered her voice, "Don't tell Chris this, but she called me Blonde Bimbo because of how we ran into each other. I jumped out a fourth floor window and would have broken my neck if she hadn't caught me in time."

"You... jumped out a _window_?!" Bao gaped, eyes wide, "Why?!"

"... that's a question you don't want to know the answer to, right now," Christina shrugged. "But yeah, I did and she did, and then she wouldn't leave me alone until she was sure I was completely healed from all my injuries, so she and I traveled together for a few months."

"Kuro was a bit of a mother hen," Aguma nodded. He pointed at Bao, "Anytime this one got even a scratch, she was all over him like a fussy mother. If he got in a fight, even if he won, she was kicking the other guy's ass into the next week."

Bao glared at the brunette.

"She hasn't lost that fighting spirit," Christina grinned. "She did the same to the gang that I was running from at the time of our first meeting. Set Fernis on them and sent them running for the hills. I passed out after that, before I woke up in a hotel room. She'd already tended to the worst of my injuries. When I woke up, she chewed me out for an hour over my idiocy."

"That sounds like Kuro," Bao nodded, grinning. Christina quite liked the look, it made him look far less serious.

... where had that thought come from?

"So, what else can you tell us about her?" Bao leaned forward, eager, "She's still a Blader, right?"

"_Is she ever,_" Christina chuckled, shaking her head. "The first time she and I battled, I didn't last three seconds. Nieth was sent flying before I could even call move. That Fernis of hers is a powerhouse."

"Good," Bao said. "That... was one of the things I was most worried about, she'd give up, when she left..."

"Doesn't look like you have to worry about it anymore then, red," Aguma said. He huffed, smirking, "I think I'll start calling you that again."

"Why did Kuro leave what?" Christina asked, curious, "She... never told me where she came from, only that she wasn't accepted by her people."

Bao scowled at that, a dark look entering his eyes.

Aguma took up that story, "The elders of the Beylin Fist... they're... what you would call sexist. They only appoint men positions of power, and they hardly ever listen to anything the female population of our people say. Kuro was different- she wouldn't be silenced, and she fought her way to be known. She was easily the strongest member in our forces- physically and power wise. But, because of that, she also got a bad rep among the elders. The way she told it to us, before she left, they gave her a choice- give up her Blading days and stay in the tribe, or leave and don't come back."

"I was eleven, then," Bao said, quietly. "And it hurt, a lot, when she told me she was leaving. I begged her to stay, because I didn't want her to go. But..."

"She chose her passion over her family," Christina nodded, equally quiet. "I understand."

And, she did. She really did, with her own story- how Chris had decided to become a Blader for hire, just to keep beyblading, instead of staying home, with his family.

"... There was a long time, where I couldn't forgive her for doing that to me," Bao admitted. "But, eventually, I came to understand her. Sure, the wound may be scarred, but it's still there, you know?"

Christina nodded, thoughtfully. Then, she asked, "Would you like to see a picture of her?"

Bao and Aguma's heads both snapped up to look at Christina.

Christina reached into her hoodie pocket, pulling out her phone. It was scratched and the screen was cracked on one corner, but it still worked, and truthfully, Christina had been lazy in getting a new one. The blonde girl unlocked the device, then navigated to her gallery. She scrolled through, before finding the picture she wanted.

"We were in Thailand, at the time I took this one. Just a few weeks before we split ways, actually, so unless she's changed that much in the last few months, this should be what she looks like, now," Christina pulled up a picture, then passed her phone over to Bao. Aguma leaned down, looking over his shoulder.

The picture was taken at an upward angle, on Koh Nang Yuan lookout. The sun was setting, illluminating the figure standing above the camera from behind. A tall woman, was looking out past the camera, her long black and silver hair flowing behind her in an unseen breeze. From the angle and the light, her gold eyes were nearly glowing, standing out against the heavy black eyeshadow she wore. Her hands were shoved into the pockets of her dark ripped jeans, a pair of black, mid shin high boots, decorated with studded straps to match the bracelets on her wrists. She wore a dark red halter top shirt, accented by silver chains dangling from her neck. Just barely seen was the studded belt she wore, with her Bey gear strapped on.

Bao's expression turned wistful, sad, and he shook his head, "Yeah. That's Kuro alright."

"She's a stickler for having her picture taken, which, understandable," Christina grinned. She reached out, swiping the picture away and pulling up a video, "Let alone her video, but I risked it for this treasure."

Christina hit play, and sat back, listening.

"_Come on, KB... what's the worst that could happen?_" Christina's voice, static but no less amused, filtered through the speakers.

"_It's still alive?_" Kuro Blackheart, her voice flat, drawled. "_Who the hell eats scorpion? They're poisonous._"

"_Apparently it's a delicacy here in Thailand. Come on, just try it! You might like it! I mean, unless you're scared..._"

Christina knew full well the camera was getting a glare at that point. Knew that Kuro was baring her teeth at the camera, and then, just for the added drama, biting viciously into the scorpion on a stick.

Christina waited, and wasn't disappointed, especially when both Bao and Aguma grinned.

"_Oh fucking Christ! That's disgusting!_" Kuro's exclaimation of horror, accented by Christina's laughter, "_What the literal fuck- ew! Gross!_"

"_I can't believe you actually did it! Oh my god, your face!_"

"_Fuck off, Blondie- hey! Are you recording this?! Did you record that?! Give me that phone right the fuck now-_"

The video ended, Christina happily remembering how she had spent the rest of that afternoon trying to avoid being maimed or murdered by her friend.

"That's awesome," Bao chuckled, and handed Christina her phone back. "I'm... glad she seems happy, at least."

"Happy?" Christina shook her head, "She was never really happy, not unless she was talking about you." She swiped through her phone, and then pulled up a recording, "I could always tell the difference, in her voice. She may have left you, but she never forgot you."

She hit play.

"_\- strong willed. I think he picked that up from me, because mom and dad certainly weren't. Little smartass, he had a comment for everything and if someone didn't agree with him, they more than likely found themselves on the recieving end on a right hook. That, I know he learned from me. He didn't have the most of physicality on his side, but he was always small and quick. He fought like he battled. Quick and precise._"

"_You sound like you were proud of him._"

"_I was... I am. I'm proud of both of them._"

"_Both of them? I thought you only had one brother?_"

"_Oh, hah, I do. But Bao's best friend, Aguma... I always called him Spikes, his hair was practically a weapon in of itself... No, you couldn't ever find one without the other being too far away. Joined at the hip, could read each other's minds. It was creepy as it was cool. They balanced each other out, too... Bao was impulsive and quick to anger, Aguma was always the one to be the more rational one, to take the smarter way..._"

"_They sound like quite the pair_,"

"_They were... what about your brother. What was he like?_"

The recording ended, and Christina looked up at the duo. They were both quiet, contemplative.

"... She'd rethink that statement about you, now, considering our run with Nemesis," Bao finally said, dryly.

Aguma groaned and let his head fall on his arms, "Damn, I don't want to think about what her reaction would be."

"Probably kick your ass for letting it happen," Bao smirked.

"I hope not..."

Approaching footsteps caught the trio's attention, and they looked up to see Chris entering the room. He paused in the doorway, eyes flickering from person to person, before asking, "Am I interrupting something?"

"No," Bao stood up. "Aguma and I were just leaving. We were just talking with your sister."

"Uh huh..." Chris tilted his head, "Everything alright, though? You both look like you've been told something you're not quite sure to make of."

"They wanted to know about Kuro," Christina shrugged. "Don't worry about it, bro. It's all good, now." She looked up at Bao, "Right?"

"Yeah," Bao answered, the ghost of a smile on his lips. "Thanks Christina. Sorry for disturbing you."

"No problem at all," Christina waved. "If... there's anything else you want to ask, I'll answer to the best of my ability."

"Thanks, Christina," Aguma said, as Bao walked out of the room. "That did Bao a lot, letting him ask about Kuro."

Christina nodded, and Aguma followed after the redhead. Both Cadelle's watched them go, before Christina turned to her brother, "Hey, Chris?"

"Yeah?" Chris turned his attention to her.

"Will you come back home with me, once Orion's repaired?"

Chris smiled at her, soft and warm, "You know I will, Crissie."

Christina felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, and she answered with a smile of her own.

Finally, it felt like everything was returning to normal.

* * *

**next up... we move to the Tategami's. **


End file.
